A non-volatile memory is known as a circuit using a ferroelectric capacitor. It is possible to realize a rewritable non-volatile memory which can operate on a low voltage by using a ferroelectric capacitor.
However, such a conventional circuit cannot perform a logical operation on data even if it can store data.